


My Secret Admirer

by slyly



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, F/M, OOC, Vampires, Сцены жестокости, вампиры, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyly/pseuds/slyly
Summary: Вновь все в ее жизни стало нормальным, по крайней мере, так ей казалось. Когда Белла начинает получать письма и звонки от таинственного незнакомца, ее снова оказывается в центре опасных событий. Но больше всего ее пугает растущая привязанность к этому незнакомцу. Остается только надеяться, что она во всем разберется и останется в живых.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Original Male Character(s)





	1. Голубка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Secret Admirer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/700315) by BiteMyTongue. 



> Персонаж не совсем НМП, скорее это просто тайна. Так Белла узнает его не сразу, поэтому дабы не ломать интригу пусть будет НМП.

Белла с осторожностью шла к своей квартире в Сиэтле. Она чувствовала, что что-то не так, как будто в воздухе витало что-то постороннее. Она подтянула лямки рюкзака и, сделав глубокий вдох, попыталась успокоиться. Последнее, что ей было нужно, — это начать сходить с ума посреди улицы из-за всякой ерунды. Она оглянулась и облегченно вздохнула, поскольку там никого не было. А вот и ее дом. Белла вставила ключ, вошла в здание и окончательно успокоилась, когда пищащий звук дал ей понять, что она изолирована от внешнего мира.  
Она поднималась по лестнице, не доверяя лифту, который с легкостью мог доставить ее на нужный этаж. Белла наклонила голову при виде белого конверта, приклеенного к двери ее квартиры. Она осторожно сняла его и перевернула.  
_«Белле»._  
Она провела пальцами по слову, каждая буква которого была выведена настолько вычурным шрифтом, что невозможно было представить, что кто-то вообще может так писать. Белла вставила ключ в замочную скважину, вошла и сразу же заперла дверь, направившись прямо в гостиную. Она села и посмотрела на конверт, который держала в руке. Затем с осторожностью открыла его и вытащила вложенную записку.

_Белла,_

_Ты обронила это, когда, опаздывая, бежала сегодня на занятия. Я подобрал его, искренне желая вернуть тебе._

_Не переживай, голубка, я не причиню тебе вреда._

_~ Дж._

Белла посмотрела на ожерелье, которое выпало из письма — подвеска с золотыми буквами ее имени. Это было простое украшение, которое Чарли подарил ей на выпускной. Она практически заплакала, обнаружив, что его не было на ее шее, когда зашла в аудиторию сегодня утром. Белла взяла его в руки, заметив, что оно стало чище, чем было раньше, а также было исправлено крепление, что давало надежду, что в будущем оно не потеряется снова.  
Она переводила взгляд с письма на ожерелье в руках. Но затем, покачав головой, сложила записку и засунула ее обратно в конверт, бросив его на кофейный столик, тут же забыв о нем. А потом быстро надела ожерелье, выдыхая с облегчением, что оно снова на месте.

* * *

Белла оглядывалась через плечо, чтобы проверить не следует ли кто за ней. Она вздохнула, когда никого не заметила. Продолжив идти, она покачала головой, понимая, что ведет себя глупо. Но это не отменяло того факта, что она практически чувствовала на себе чей-то взгляд. Раньше она ничего подобного не ощущала, но сейчас благодаря этому письму Белла осознала, что за ней действительно кто-то может следить.  
И тут кто-то тронул ее за плечо, и она повернула голову.  
— Да?  
— Прости, что беспокою, — тихо произнес парень. — Мы вместе посещаем математику, а мои записи упали в лужу. Можешь мне одолжить свои?  
— Без проблем, — она полезла в сумку и достала необходимые записи. — Просто верни, когда закончишь.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул он и ушел.  
Белла продолжила идти, направляясь из кампуса в книжный магазин, в котором проводила большую часть своего времени. Но через каждые несколько шагов она продолжала оглядываться, просто чтобы убедиться, что за ней никто не следит. Она никого так и не заметила, но ее опыт в отношении сверхъестественного утверждал: никогда нельзя быть полностью уверенной, что там действительно никого нет.  
Белла вошла в небольшой магазин и улыбнулась пожилому мужчине за стойкой. Его звали Алан, но для нее он был просто Ал. Он был ее начальником и кем-то вроде опекуна.  
— Привет, Ал. Тихий день?  
— Не то слово, — ответил он, посмотрев на Беллу и заметив ожерелье на шее. — Смотрю, ты все-таки нашла его. Где было?  
Белла опустила взгляд и потеребила ожерелье.  
— У двери моей квартиры, вообще-то, — полуправдой ответила она. А затем с улыбкой посмотрела на Ала. — Что ты делаешь за стойкой? Я думала, что Анна-Николь сегодня работает.  
Алан пренебрежительно махнул рукой.  
— Пришлось от нее избавиться, — и покачал головой. — Девчонка продолжала воровать из кассы. Клянусь, в наше время людям вообще нельзя доверять, — а затем с улыбкой посмотрел на Беллу. — Ты одна из немногих хороших людей, большая редкость в этом мире, Белла Мари.  
Белла улыбнулась, ведь он всегда называл ее так, когда обращался к ней.  
— Полагаю, что я просто не могу сделать ничего плохого, — она поставила сумку за стойку и прислонилась к ней. — Так какие планы у нас на сегодня? Инвентаризация?  
Алан покачал головой.  
— Не сегодня, я слишком устал, чтобы делать ее сегодня. Давайте немного подождем и посмотрим, что принесет день.  
Она кивнула и посмотрела в окно, заметив на парковке свой старый пикап. Кажется, пришла пора отогнать его обратно к дому. Однажды она приехала на нем на работу, но оставила тут, когда решила пройтись пешком.  
— Думаю, пришло время забрать эту развалину от твоего магазина.  
— А я считаю, что старой Бетси уже пора на свалку.  
На что Белла закатила глаза.  
— Она еще немного бегает. Я же не могу просто бросить ее, когда дела идут плохо, я должна поддержать ее. К тому же, я — оптимист и знаю, что она меня не предаст и не подведет.  
Алан усмехнулся.  
— В один прекрасный день твой старый пикап бросит тебя посреди дороги, и ты не будешь знать, что делать.  
— Я просто позвоню тебе, — улыбнулась Белла. — Тогда ты и твои металлические суставы помогут мне дотолкать его домой.  
— Этого не случится, Белла Мари, — ответил Алан, направляясь в заднюю комнату. — Я на перерыв, так что передаю тебе штурвал.  
— Есть, капитан, — кивнула Белла.

* * *

Белла облегченно вздохнула, когда наконец добралась до дома. Эвакуатору потребовалась вечность, чтобы добраться до нее, и в конце концов вместо того, чтобы ехать к ней домой, она заставила их отвезти ее пикап на свалку. Алан был прав, пришло время положить этому конец. К тому же ей пришлось искать такси, чтобы вернуться домой после вечерней прогулки на свалку, это и так было достаточно, чтобы испортить вечер, но в довершение всего тот мудак, что был за рулем такси, откровенно раздевал ее глазами и даже не пытался скрыть это. Она подошла к своей квартире и остановилась, увидев маленькую коричневую коробочку, которая лежала прямо на пороге. Она наклонилась и подняла ее, догадываясь, от кого она. Войдя внутрь, она закрыла дверь и бросила сумку вместе с коробочкой на диван.  
Белла переоделась в пижаму, приготовила немного горячего шоколада, чтобы привести себя в чувства. А затем села на диван и уставилась на коробочку. Спустя мгновение она отставила напиток и распаковала коробку, на которой с улыбкой обнаружила еще одну записку.  
— Ладно, загадочный преследователь, посмотрим, что у нас там сегодня, — прошептала она себе под нос, открывая его.

_Голубка,_

_Я был рядом, когда твой пикап сломался. Но я не хотел, чтобы ты узнала меня, а потому остался в тени. Пока ты разбиралась с эвакуатором, я пошел и кое-что достал для тебя._

_Надеюсь, придется тебе по вкусу. И, пожалуйста, даже не пытайся его вернуть. Все уже оформлено на твое имя и принадлежит тебе, и только тебе._

_Хочу, чтобы ты была в безопасности на дороге_

_~ Дж._

Белла отложила письмо и снова взяла коробку, ей стало очень любопытно, что же там находится. Медленно открыв крышку, она почувствовала, как челюсть встретилась с полом, когда она увидела связку ключей, лежащих внутри. Она нетерпеливо достала их и принялась рассматривать. Она заметила, что вместо обычного брелка на кольце болталась большая серебряная «Б». Белла быстро вскочила на ноги и направилась к двери прямо в своих пушистых тапочках. Как только она оказалась снаружи, то сразу же нажала кнопку на ключах и услышала гудок, который и привел ее к новой машине. Она удивленно ахнула, когда поняла, что это была «Бентли Бантайга». Это была та самая машина, о которой она однажды рассказывала Анджеле. Единственная машина, которая когда-либо привлекала ее внимание. Она посмотрела на нее, а затем снова на ключи в руке. Прищурившись, Белла заметила белый конверт на приборной панели. Не в силах удержаться, она буквально побежала к машине и забралась в нее.  
Нетерпеливо схватив конверт, она тут же открыла его.

_Голубка,_

_Насколько я помню, это именно та машина, что ты хотела. Своей подруге ты сказала, что убила бы, чтобы обладать подобной. Надеюсь, тебе нравится, голубка._

_Не беспокойся об ее стоимости или еще о чем-то, я обо всем позаботился. Все, что тебе нужно, находится в бардачке._

_Насладись ею ради меня, голубка. Мне будет очень приятно видеть, как ты улыбаешься, сидя в этой машине. И я знаю, что в этой машине тебе будет гораздо безопаснее, чем в прошлой._

_~ Дж._

Белла прижала письмо к груди, когда ее осенило. В тот день, когда она рассказала о машине Анджеле, они были у подруги дома. Двери были заперты, окна закрыты, и ни один человек не мог услышать их разговор. Так что это письмо только подтвердило догадки Беллы, что ее преследователь был не человеком. И если он был вампиром, как она подозревала, она ничего не могла сделать, чтобы избавиться от него. Она вышла из машины и огляделась в надежде увидеть этого таинственного Дж.  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказала она, оглядываясь. — Именно такую модель и цвет я и хотела. Спасибо за чудесный подарок.  
Она вернулась в квартиру, прижимая к груди ключи и письмо. Забыв о горячем шоколаде и обо всем остальном, Белла направилась прямо в постель и спряталась под одеяло. Она не знала, радоваться ли тому, что кто-то заботится о ней, или расстраиваться из-за того, что за ней наблюдают.

* * *

Белла улыбалась, когда, наконец-то, добралась домой после рабочего дня. Ей не хотелось признавать, но она была немного разочарована, когда не обнаружила письма, ждущего ее по возвращении. Уже несколько дней она не получала ничего от _Дж_ , и по какой-то непонятной причине это расстраивало ее.  
Белла простонала, услышав, как зазвонил домашний телефон, подошла к нему и приложила прохладную трубку к уху.  
— Алло.  
— Голубка... — произнес глубокий голос.  
Белла тут же выпрямилась, едва услышала, как ее назвали, ведь такое обращение она раньше только читала.  
— Это ты? Это Джей? Ты наблюдаешь за мной?  
— Да, — просто ответил он.  
— Почему позвонил? — полюбопытствовала Белла. — Почему не оставил письмо, как раньше?  
— Я слишком долго ждал, чтобы хоть как-то начать контактировать с тобой, — выдохнул он. — Я больше не мог сдержаться, находясь рядом и не заговорив с тобой.  
— И что же во мне такого особенного? — улыбнулась она. — Или я для тебя тоже что-то вроде зверушки? Это так? Пытаешься запудрить мозги человечишке, прежде чем вопьешься в нее зубами?  
Она закрыла глаза, услышал мягкий смешок.  
— Нет, голубка, ты не зверушка или что-то там еще. Ты — моя одержимость. Моя страсть. Поначалу я считал, что хочу убить тебя, думал, что твоя кровь была просто чем-то необычайно вкусным. Но когда я почувствовал ее вблизи, то осознал, что ты гораздо больше, чем просто человек. Ты, голубка, особенная.  
— Ты собираешься убить меня? — тихо спросила Белла.  
— Не до тех пор, как ты попросишь, — серьезно ответил он.  
— А что, если я действительно попрошу убить меня? Ты правда исполнишь мою просьбу?  
— Да, — так же тихо ответил он. — Но будь уверена, что мертвой ты пробудешь недолго, голубка.  
— Потому что стану вампиром?  
— Естественно, и ты будешь великолепной, когда станешь такой, как я, — оценивающим тоном пояснил он.  
— А что, если я не хочу быть такой, как ты? Если хочу остаться человеком? — прижимая колени к груди, спросила она, продолжая общаться с незнакомцем на том конце провода.  
— Тогда ты останешься человеком. Я не буду ни к чему тебя принуждать, голубка. Ты будешь делать только то, что захочешь. А я приложу все усилия, чтобы ты осталась живой, — добродушно ответил он.  
— Почему? Я не понимаю, почему ты, вампир, чувствуешь себя обязанным защищать меня? Я же никто для тебя, — срывающимся голосом произнесла Белла.  
— Ты для меня — всё, — спокойно ответил он, стараясь не напугать ее.  
— Позвони мне завтра, Дж, — предложила Белла. — Людям нужен сон, и мне уже давно пора спать.  
— Спокойной ночи, голубка, — пожелал он.  
Белла смотрела на телефон в своих руках, в трубке раздавались губки прерванного звонка.  
— Спокойной ночи, Джей, — тихо произнесла она, зная где-то глубоко внутри, что он все еще слышит ее. Она положила телефон на место и направилась в спальню, чтобы немного поспать. Она не врала своему загадочному собеседнику, ей действительно необходим был сон. После нескольких дней, загруженных учебой и работой, она чувствовала себя вымотанной, и ей просто необходимо было потратить свободное время на отдых. Последнее, что ей нужно было, так это умереть от истощения. 


	2. Майк Ньютон

Белла улыбнулась, садясь в машину. Устроившись поудобнее, она провела рукой по приборной панели.  
— Серьезно, Джей, ты просто превзошел себя. Это самый лучший подарок в моей жизни.  
Белла выехала с парковки и направилась в местную закусочную, чтобы позавтракать, настроения делать это самой настроения не было. Белла ухмыльнулась, когда на экране стерео высветилось имя Анжелы. Она все еще не могла нарадоваться тому, что ее машина так умеет. Она потянулась и приняла вызов.  
— Привет, Энжи.  
— Привет, Беллс, — радостным тоном ответила та. — Я тут подумала, раз уж у тебя выходной, то, может, съездим в торговый центр? Мне очень нужно новое платье для предстоящего благотворительного вечера. Ты же знаешь, что я буду выступать с группой, и я очень хочу надеть что-нибудь свеженькое. Уже устала от одного и того же черного платья на каждом мероприятии.  
Белла улыбнулась.  
— Звучит отлично, во сколько ты хочешь выдвинуться?  
— Скажем, через час? — предложила Анжела. — Мне нужно сперва принять душ.  
— Без проблем, я все равно собираюсь сперва где-нибудь перекусить. Так что заберу тебя, как закончу, — Белла мысленно порадовалась тому, что есть достойный повод целый день пользоваться своей ненаглядной машинкой.  
— Точно, у тебя же теперь есть бэтмобиль, — со смешком сказала Анжела. — Я люблю эту машину больше, чем Бена — на данный момент.  
— Скоро увидимся, Энжи, — и, повесив трубку, Белла поехала дальше.  
Подруге она сказала, что выиграла машину в конкурсе. Это оказалась единственно логичной вещью, которую смогла придумать Белла в оправдание, как же у нее оказалась такая дорогая машина. К счастью, она не была врунишкой, так что все поверили и порадовались за нее.  
Белла припарковалась возле закусочной, размышляя над тем, не поесть ли внутри, но как-то эта идея не пришлась ей по душе. Она сделала заказ и забрала его с собой в машину. А затем отъехала к небольшому заброшенному местечку, скрытому деревьями. Раньше она не могла подъехать сюда на своем пикапе, но теперь все было по-другому. И откинувшись в своем кресле, неторопливо принялась за свой завтрак.

* * *

_  
**Где-то год назад...**  
_  
 _— Пап… — недовольно стонала Белла, когда Чарли силой затаскивал ее на лодку. — Я же упаду! Со мной постоянно так! Ты всегда говоришь, что я не падаю, но в конце концов я оказываюсь в воде!_  
 _Чарли закатил глаза._  
 _— Просто залезай в лодку, Беллс. Нам нужно поговорить._  
 _Белла покачала головой, но сделала, как ей было велено, и села в лодку. Она с любопытством посмотрела на отца._  
 _— А чем тебя привлекает рыбалка? — полюбопытствовала она._  
 _— Природа — прекрасная вещь, Беллз. Иногда тебе просто нужно потратить несколько минут, чтобы оценить это, — просто ответил Чарли, заводя лодку и направляясь дальше, туда, где, как он знал, будет рыба._  
 _— Там очень глубоко, папа, — подразнила Белла. — А мне правда придется ловить рыбу или я просто посижу и попытаюсь не представлять себе Джейсона из "Пятница 13-е", сидящего на дне?_  
 _— Постарайся поймать хотя бы одну, — раскладывая вещи и протягивая ей удочку, произнес Чарли. — Просто постарайся, хорошо?_  
 _— Папа, — рассмеялась Белла. — Это наша последняя рыбалка перед моим отъездом, а не последняя вообще._  
 _— Знаю, детка. Я просто хочу напомнить тебе о простых вещах, ведь ты становишься взрослой, и я просто хочу, чтобы ты запомнила это место. Помни, что не все так велико, как ты думаешь, — забросив удочку, произнес Чарли, а затем посмотрел на Беллу. — Ты должна помнить о том, как прекрасны простые вещи, особенно природа. Меньше всего мне был хотелось, что ты помнила только то, что происходит на занятиях._  
 _Белла нежно улыбнулась отцу._  
 _— Я запомню это, папа. Обещаю, что буду время от времени падать в фонтаны, просто чтобы вспоминать наши рыбалки._  
 _— Звучит отлично, — рассмеялся Чарли._

* * *

Белла улыбнулась этому воспоминанию. Ведь после новости о том, что Чарли умер, она практически замкнулась в себе. Ушло несколько месяцев на то, чтобы заставить себя зайти в их дом, и еще больше, чтобы упаковать все. Именно тогда она поняла, кто же ее друзья, ведь в конце концов ими оказались только Анжела, Бен и Алан — те, кто помог ей собраться и переехать.  
Но тут зазвонил ее телефон.  
— Энжи, я уже в пути, буду минут через пять.  
— Я просто хотела узнать, ты не против, если Бен к нам присоединится? Оказывается, ему нужен новый костюм, — пояснила Анжела.  
— Я только за, если только в этом списке не окажется Джессика. Я понимаю, что вы живете в одной квартире, Энжи, но нам следовало перестать рассматривать ее в качестве подруги еще со времен выпускного, — сказала Белла, выезжала и направляясь к дому Анжелы.  
— А ты попытайся сказать ей "нет", когда видишься с ней каждый день. Не говоря о том, что если мы ведем себя с ней дружелюбно, то она старается не афишировать то, что происходит между ней и Майком. Ведь наши стены не толще бумажного листа! — со смешком произнесла Анжела. — Мы будем ждать тебя на улице, и если мы запрыгнем в машину сразу же, то она даже и не заметит. Кроме того, у нее сегодня то ли занятия, то ли еще что-то.  
— В прошлый раз она все повторяла и повторяла, насколько Майк близок к тому, чтобы сделать ей предложение. Мне кажется, что каждый раз, говоря о Майке, она считает, что выиграла какой-то конкурс. И как будто действительно думает, что я буду завидовать ей.  
\- Если бы она только знала, что Майк думает о тебе, когда они в постели, — рассмеялась Анжела.  
— Энжи! — с отвращением выкрикнула Белла. — Это последняя вещь, которую я когда-либо хотела услышать!  
— Прости, но знаешь, это правда. Майк так и не пережил свою подростковую влюбленность в тебя.  
— Не напоминай. Последнее, что мне нужно, так это чтобы за мной гонялся малыш-переросток, — тут Белла подъехала к дому подруги. — Я на месте.  
— Будем через минутку, — заверила ее Анжела и положила трубку.  
В ожидании Белла стучала пальцами по рулю. С улыбкой она наблюдала, как Анжела и Бен бежали к ее машине, и завела ее, как только они оказались внутри.  
Анжела глубоко дышала, пытаясь успокоить дыхание.  
— Она была с Лорен. Сказали, что опаздываем на репетицию группы, и просто рванули вниз по лестнице. Никогда еще так не запыхивалась.  
— Серьезно? А я-то могу припомнить несколько раз, когда я оставлял тебя без дыхания, — с широкой ухмылкой на лице произнес Бен.  
— Ужас, — качая головой, произнесла Белла. — Давайте не будем говорить о вашей сексуальной жизни — или Майка.  
— Кстати, насчет Майка. А вы знали, что он планирует расстаться с Джессикой к выходным? — поинтересовался Бен, из-за чего девочки мигом оживились.  
— Ты мне об этом не рассказывал! — воскликнула Анжела, желая услышать подробности.  
— Он мне сам рассказал только на днях. Он увидел Беллу и, наверное, понял, что больше не хочет быть с Джессикой. Потом он встретил эту девушку, Аманду, и похоже, что она ему нравится. В пятницу он расстается с Джессикой, а на следующий день у него свидание с Амандой.  
— Мудак, — просто сказала Белла, качая головой. — Не могу поверить, что он собирается так поступить с ней. Я, конечно, не очень люблю Джессику, но даже она не заслуживает такого обращения.  
— Погоди, а кто такая Аманда? — полюбопытствовала Анжела.  
— Все, что о ней рассказал мне Майк, так то, что она довольно красивая девушка. Волосы каштанового цвета, карие глаза. В целом, подозреваю, очень похожа на одну нашу общую знакомую, — с намеком произнес Бен.  
— Жуть, — скривилась Белла. — Только не говори, что это единственная причина, по которой он с ней встречается.  
— Он даже не знает ее фамилию, — качая головой, ответил Бен. — Поверь мне, я знаю Майка, и единственная причина, почему он с ней встречается, так это то, что ты каждый раз давала ему от ворот поворот.  
— Эй, Беллз, — качая головой, начала Анжела. — Ты не возражаешь, если мы пару дней переночуем у тебя? Не хочу рисковать и нарваться на общение с Джессикой сразу после расставания.  
— Зная, что в этот раз все по-настоящему — можете даже переехать, — со смешком произнесла Белла.

* * *

Белла напевала себе под нос, пока расставляла новые компакт-диски и книги на полке. Ее поездка с Анжелой состояла из двухчасовой критической оценки наряда для Анжелы, еще час ушел на поиск подходящего костюма для Бена. И после этого ей удалось настоять на походе в соседний книжный и музыкальный магазины. К счастью, там Белле удалось найти то, чего ей действительно хотелось в последнее время.  
Она замерла, услышав, что зазвонил домашний телефон. Сделав несколько шагов, дрожащей рукой она сняла трубку и поднесла ее к уху.  
— Алло, — произнесла она, где-то глубоко внутри надеясь, что ей звонит Джей.  
— Привет, голубка, — раздался его приятный голос на том конце трубки.  
Белла улыбнулась и положила книги, которые держала в руке, и прошла к дивану.  
— Джей. Я уже переживала, что ты больше не позвонишь. Подумала, что ты забыл обо мне.  
Его смешок привел в движение бабочек внутри ее живота.  
— Как же я могу забыть тебя, голубка?  
— Мне уже говорили, что меня легко забыть, — глубоко вздохнула она. — Почему ты звонишь только когда уже поздно? Никогда не звонил мне днем.  
— Я чувствую себя комфортнее, когда темно. Да и по ночам ты обычно одна. А я предпочитаю, чтобы ты была целиком и полностью сосредоточена на мне. Скоро поймешь, что я не очень люблю делиться, — мягко пояснил он; его голос обволакивал Беллу словно мягкий плед. Она облокотилась на диван и посмотрела в окно, казалось, что она буквально могла чувствовать, что он находится снаружи.  
— Наверное, это удивительно, но для меня в это не так уж и сложно поверить, — смущенным тоном произнесла Белла. — Что ты делаешь прямо сейчас, Джей?  
— То, что люблю больше всего, — просто ответил он.  
— И что же это? — любопытство разыгралось не на шутку.  
— Наблюдаю за тобой, — просто ответил он.  
— И часто так делаешь? — поинтересовалась Белла, пристально вглядываясь в окно в надежде увидеть хоть что-то, что помогло бы ей идентифицировать его.  
— Да. Тебе это неприятно? — сразу спросил он.  
— Должно, — вздохнула Белла. — Но нет.  
— Почему?  
— У меня нет ответа, — честно призналась она. — Могу я спросить тебя о том, когда ты увидел меня впервые?  
— Несколько лет назад. Кажется, ты тогда только переехала в Форкс. Ты была в Сиэтле с друзьями, — спокойно ответил он.  
— И ты с тех пор наблюдаешь за мной?  
— Нет, — выпалил он. — Я не мог полноценно приглядывать за тобой, когда это жалкое подобие вампира слонялось вокруг тебя постоянно. С моим характером я бы просто разорвал его на куски.  
— Ты знал о нем? — тяжело вздохнула она при упоминании об Эдварде.  
— Конечно, голубка, — уверенно ответил он. — Я был тем, кто направил к тебе того щенка, когда он бросил тебя в лесу.  
— Это сделал ты? Но как?  
— Он думал, что следует по запаху Эдварда, когда же на самом деле шел по моему. Мне нужно было, чтобы он добрался до тебя вовремя. Я не собирался оставлять тебя просто так лежать на земле. Но и сам отнести тебя домой не мог, к сожалению. Этим бы я подверг тебя опасности, не говоря уже о том, что появилось бы много ненужных на тот момент вопросов, — ответил Джей. — Ты даже не можешь себе представить, насколько болезненно это было: направлять кого-то другого тебе на помощь.  
— Могу только попытаться, — с зевком произнесла Белла. — Но кто ты?  
— Ты правда хочешь знать ответ на свой вопрос? — спросил он в ответ.  
— Я чувствую, — кивнула она. — Что это то, что я просто обязана услышать.  
— Ты все узнаешь, когда придет время, голубка, — заверил ее Джей. — Мы поговорим завтра. А сейчас спокойной ночи, голубка.  
— Спокойной ночи, Джей, — произнесла она, а в трубке уже раздавались гудки. Она вернула трубку на место и направилась в спальню. Скользнув под одеяло, она широко зевнула, понимая, что до этого момента даже не представляла, насколько действительно устала за этот день.

* * *

Белла зашла в магазин и замерла, заметив, что Алана нигде не было.  
— Ал! — закричала она, направляясь в заднюю часть магазина.  
В голову ей лезли всякие ужасы, и меньше всего ей хотелось обнаружить Алана раненым или еще чего хуже. Она облегченно вздохнула, когда нашла его в комнате отдыха, уставившимся в телевизор.  
— Эй, что-то случилось? Ты не приглядываешь за магазином? — спросила она, ставя сумку на пол, а затем снова посмотрела на него, а потом на телевизор. На экране она увидела проблесковые маяки полицейской машины, а затем желтую ленту, перекрывающую проход к месту происшествия, от чего у нее пошли мурашки по коже.  
— Обнаружен парень, приколотый к стене в переулке. Был забит до смерти, внутренности — просто сплошное месиво. Полицейские не знают, что произошло. Как раз занимаются выяснением личности. Бедный парень… — покачивая головой, объяснил Эл, не открывая при этом взгляда от экрана.  
Заинтригованная Белла прислонилась к стене, в ожидании новостей о личности убитого.  
 _"Полиция Сиэтла установила личность жертвы. Ей оказался Майк Ньютон. Мистер Ньютон был студентом местного университета. Мы приносим соболезнования семье и друзьям Майка Ньютона, переживающим невосполнимую утрату", — произнес репортер._  
Белла прошла вперед и трясущимися руками выключила телевизор.  
— О господи, — в отчаянии произнесла она. — Не могу поверить. Я знаю его, Ал, — и сразу же поднесла руки ко рту. — Знала его.  
Алан встал и крепко прижал ее к себе, в надежде заставить хоть немного почувствовать себя лучше.  
— Иди, отправляйся домой. Я закроюсь раньше. После такого у меня самого нет настроения дожидаться конца рабочего дня.  
Вздохнув, Белла кивнула и обняла его в ответ, прежде чем направиться на выход. Забравшись в машину, она уставилась на свои руки, крепко сжимающие руль. И слегка подпрыгнула, услышав звонок своего мобильного. Трясущейся рукой она взяла телефон.  
— Алло?  
— Белла! — раздался голос Анжелы. — Ты слышала новости? Майк умер! Кто-то убил его!  
— Да, слышала, — кивнула она. — Ты где?  
— В своей квартире, смотрела канал новостей, когда они рассказали об этом. Не могу поверить, что это произошло, — практически поскуливая, произнесла Анжела.  
Белла кивнула, понимая, что это самое худшее, что могло случиться с ребятами из Форкса. Как-никак они были друзьями с Майком, хоть и не самыми лучшими, но все же.  
— Я приеду.  
— Хорошо, я буду тебя ждать, — шмыгая носом, ответила Анжела.

* * *

Белла зашла в квартиру и упала на диван, с красными опухшими глазами. Она даже представить себе не могла, что будет так переживать уход Майка. Ужаснейшим в этом ситуации было то, как он умер: был изувечен и выставлен на обозрение всем и вся.  
Дотянувшись до телефона, она схватила трубку и прижала ее к груди, как будто ей больше всего на свете нужно было поговорить с ним. Боль в груди буквально заставляла ее желать услышать его голос, по крайней мере. Ее веки тяжелели, и в конце концов она уснула на диване.  
Белла задрожала, почувствовав, как ее окатило буквально волной холода. Открыв глаза, она села на диване. Оглядев квартиру, она не увидела ничего странного, но точно знала, что тут кто-то должен быть. Она нутром чувствовала, что в ее квартире что-то не так.  
Раздался звонок, и она тут же ответила, уже зная, кто звонит.  
— Джей?  
— Что-то не так, голубка? — он тут же спросил.  
— Это ты у меня дома? — осторожно вставая с дивана, спросила она.  
— Нет, я никогда не переступал порог твоего дома. Ты думаешь, там кто-то есть? — более встревоженным голосом произнес он.  
— Джей, ты можешь посмотреть через окно моей спальни?  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Просто... если я оставлю окно открытым, ты сможешь убедиться, что я в порядке? — спросила Белла, заходя в комнату.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не позволю чему-то произойти с тобой, голубка, — ответил он.  
Белла кивнула.  
— Это ты убил Майка? Это просто…  
Джей мрачно усмехнулся.  
— Как бы я ни наслаждался убийством парня, который мечтает о тебе ежедневно, но я его не убивал.  
— Ты знаешь, кто это сделал? — спросила она, положив голову на подушку.  
— Да, — просто ответил он.  
— Кто? — тут же выпалила она, непременно желая знать, кто убил ее друга.  
— А это важно?  
— Да, он был моим другом.  
— Голубка, убийца твоего друга не человек. Предоставь это мне, — сказал он, надеясь, что она поймет, откуда ноги растут.  
— Ты убийца, Джей? — спросила Белла, снова засыпая.  
— Я худший из всех видов убийц, голубка. Я убиваю ради собственного удовольствия, — честно признался он.  
Белла почувствовала, как внутри поднимается волна страха, но она попыталась абстрагироваться от нее.  
— Ты убьешь меня?  
— Но ты будешь мертва недолго, — ответил он и оставался на линии, пока не услышал, что она окончательно заснула. 


	3. Анжела и Бен

Белла с улыбкой шагала по торговому центру вместе с Беном.   
— Знаешь, ты слишком заморачиваешься по этому поводу. Энджи скажет тебе "да", даже если ты подаришь ей кольцо из пластика.   
— Спасибо, — усмехнулся Бен. — Ты умеешь поддержать; всегда знал, что на тебя можно положиться.   
— А то я тут подумываю написать книгу с советами, — ответила она ему.   
— Ну ладно тебе, мне же нужно серьезно обдумать все. Я не могу решить, что купить ей: бриллиант в огранке "Принцесса" или же изумруд. Я абсолютно беспомощен в этом деле, — с тяжелым вздохом он направился в третий по счету ювелирный за день.   
— Бен, ты же знаешь, что я кольцах понимаю не больше твоего.  
— Да, но я собирался вообще с Майком пойти, — и он тут же замолчал.  
Белла осторожно похлопала его по руке.   
— Я поняла, Бен.   
— Месяц прошел, но все еще тяжело. Он, конечно, был той еще задницей, но все же оставался моим лучшим другом, — вздохнул Бен.   
Белла кивнула.  
— Думаю, после этого нам следует пойти выпить.  
— И чего-нибудь покрепче, — улыбнулся Бен. — А пока давай все же найдем кольцо.   
— Знаешь, Энджи может и не признает этого, но думаю, ей точно понравится, если там будет немного розового, — сказала Белла, когда они зашли в салон.   
— Ты правда так думаешь? — с любопытством посмотрел на нее Бен.   
— Мы когда-то обсуждали подобные штучки, и она упомянула об этом, — и тут Белла замерла и улыбнулась. — Я точно знаю, какое кольцо она хочет!  
— Правда?   
— Да! Но нам нужно в "Тиффани"!  
— Тогда пойдем, — вздохнул Бен.   
Спустя пару минут Белла уже осматривала витрину с кольцами в поисках того самого.   
— Вот оно, — и показала на кольцо, которое выбрала однажды Анжела.   
— Ты абсолютно уверена? — рассматривая его, переспросил Бен.   
— Мы как-то выпили, и это кольцо было у них на сайте, — кивнула Белла.   
— Прекрасный выбор, — произнесла консультант, доставая его из-под стекла. — Кольцо из коллекции "Soleste". Кольцо из розового золота, восемнадцать карат, с круглыми бриллиантами по половине окружности. Общий вес в каратах семнадцать сотых.  
— И это ее размер, — прошептала Белла, посмотрев на Бена.   
Бен посмотрел на кольцо, а затем на консультанта.   
— Можно?   
— Конечно.  
Она протянула ему кольцо. Взяв его, он принялся внимательнее рассматривать его.   
— Оно прекрасно. И будет просто смотреться на ее руке.   
— Ты бесспорно прав, — улыбнулась Белла.  
— Я хочу купить его, — произнес Бен консультанту.   
— И вы не собираетесь даже спросить цену? — поинтересовалась консультант.   
— В этом нет необходимости, — покачал он головой.   
— Бен, — глядя на него с любопытством, начала Белла. — Кольцо, должно быть, стоит больше шести тысяч долларов.   
— Трастовый фонд, Белла, — ухмыльнулся он. — К тому я же копил на это дело. И хочу дать ей все самое лучшее.  
— Ты ведь предлагаешь ей себя, разве это уже не предел? — с хитринкой спросила Белла.   
— Приторно, но все равно спасибо, — рассмеялся он. — Ты ведь знаешь, что однажды и ты сделаешь кого-то очень счастливым человеком.  
Белла тут же замерла, подумав о Джее. Он звонил регулярно каждый вечер, и от каждого из этих становилось так тепло на душе. Последнюю пару недель она вообще не обращала ни на кого внимания, кроме Джея, Энджи, Бена и Алана. Ей потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы сосредоточиться на занятиях, а не на том, что где-то там за ней наблюдает Джей. Хотя это как раз должно было бы пугать ее.   
— Белла, — щелкая пальцами перед к ее лицом, позвал Бен. — Ты, кажется, была где-то далеко. Все хорошо?   
— Да, ты, кажется, заставил меня задуматься. Что-то мне подсказывает, что все закончится тем, что у меня будут несколько кошек и большой дом, чтобы им было где побегать.   
— Ну этого уж точно не случится, Белла, — громко усмехнулся Бен. — Большинство парней из нашей группы постоянно спрашивают нас с Анжелой, встречаешься ли ты с кем-нибудь и насчет твоей ориентации. Не говоря о том, что Алу приходится постоянно выгонять парней, который приходят и пялятся на тебя. Ты этого, может, и не замечаешь, но ты можешь встречать с любым парнем в университете, если только захочешь.   
— Во имя нашей дружбы, — закатила она глаза. — В следующий раз, когда я упомяну про свой будущий большой дом с кучей кошек, просто согласись и скажи, что купишь какой-нибудь милый и подходящий для такого дома подарок.   
— Хорошо, — со смешком кивнул Бен. — Тогда я куплю тебе какой-нибудь кошачий дом.   
— Спасибо. Так, и как ты собираешься сделать ей предложение?   
— Не знаю, я думал, может быть, сводить ее в ее любимый ресторан, а потом отвезти в Форкс и сделать предложение на парковке школы, где я впервые пригласил ее на свидание, — пожал плечами Бен. — А ты что думаешь?  
— Мне кажется, это мило, но как ты собираешься заставить ее поехать в Форкс? Она может заподозрить неладное.  
— Все схвачено, — усмехнулся он. — Я попросил ее маму пригласить нас на вечер кино. Анджела понятия не имеет, что на самом деле произойдет. Для нее мы просто перекусим, прежде чем отправимся тусоваться с ее семьей.  
Белла кивнула, поразившись его продуманностью.   
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это значит?  
— Я женюсь на любви всей моей жизни? — удивленно ответил Бен.  
Белла покачала головой.  
— Джессика и Лорен прохода не дадут Анжеле. Представляешь, как они отреагируют, когда узнают, что она не хочет видеть их в качестве подружек невесты?   
— Тогда мы просто переедем к тебе, — пожал плечами Бен.   
— Хорошо, но тогда вам запрещено заниматься сексом, пока я в квартире. Тут я высказываю свое веское против, — ухмыльнулась Белла.   
— Не могу дать обещание, которое не смогу сдержать, Белла, — просто ответил Бен, прежде чем отправиться оплачивать кольцо для своей будущей жены.  
* * *  
Бен взял Анжелу за руку и помог выйти из машины на парковке.   
— Бен, что мы здесь делаем? Я думала, мы встречаемся с моими родителями.  
Бен повернулся и посмотрел на Анжелу с широкой улыбкой на лице.   
— Мы встречаемся с твоими родителями, я просто хотел сначала кое-что сделать.   
— Что? Хочешь быть ограбленным около школы? — поинтересовалась Анжела, оглядываясь по сторонам. А затем повернулась, чтобы возмутиться, когда увидела, что он стоит на одном колене. — Бен? — произнесла она дрожащим голосом.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он и улыбнулся, увидев выражение ее лица. — Я стоял ровно на этом месте много лет назад и впервые пригласил тебя на свидание. К счастью, ты согласилась, и с тех пор мы вместе. Я хочу тебя, чтобы так было всегда. Энджи, я знаю, что ты единственная девушка, которую я когда-либо буду любить. Ты выйдешь за меня замуж? — спросил Бен, открывая маленькую черную коробочку.   
— Да, — хрипло ответила она, кивая и протягивая ему дрожащую руку. Она смотрела на то, как кольцо идеально садилось на ее палец. — Я люблю тебя, — бросаясь крепко обнимать его, выпалила она.   
— Я люблю тебя, Энджи, — крепко обнимая ее в ответ, произнес он. — А теперь давай отправимся в дом твоих родителей. Твои родственникам точно не терпится услышать новости.   
— Я не могу поверить, что ты все это спланировал, и это кольцо просто идеально, Бен.  
— Белла помогла мне выбрать его; она сказала, что ты несколько раз упоминала, что хочешь это кольцо, — признался Бен, пока они шли обратно к машине, и, прежде чем он помог ей забраться в машину, Анжела поцеловала его. И затем он несколько мгновений с улыбкой на лице наблюдал, как она рассматривала кольцо, теперь уже украшавшее ее руку, прежде чем закрыть дверь. Спустя несколько мгновений, когда Бен не сел за руль, Анжела выглянула в окно, а затем и вовсе вышла из машины.   
— Бен? — принялась звать она, надеясь услышать, где же он прячется. — Бен, это не смешно! Нам пора ехать.   
Анжела тут же застыла, когда в нескольких метрах от нее появилась темная фигура. Она отступила назад и протянула руку, чтобы сесть в машину, но прежде чем она даже успела дотянуться до ручки, оказалась прижата к машине. Ее горло сжала ледяная рука.   
— Пожалуйста.   
— Вы, людишки, всегда так жалки со своими мольбами. Ты ведешь себя так, словно это каким-то образом удержит меня от того, чтобы разорвать тебя на кусочки, — раздался в ответ мелодичный голос. — А теперь, почему бы тебе не вздремнуть немного, а когда ты проснешься, мы развлечемся по-настоящему.   
* * *  
Бен начал постепенно приходить в себя. Повернув голову, он услышал душераздирающий крик. Он в ужасе дернулся, когда понял, что крик исходит от Энджи.   
— Анжела, — позвал он, отчаянно желая добраться до нее, но веревка, которая обвивала его тело, крепко удерживала на стуле.   
— Я пытался выбраться, — прошептала Анжела, повернув к нему голову. — Но веревка чем-то оплетена. Не двигайся, Бен, или у тебя тоже будут порезы.   
Бен сосредоточил взгляд на ее руках и увидел глубокие порезы.   
— Энджи…  
— Это все из-за веревки, — Анжела оглянулась. — Мы в каком-то подвале. Окон нет, и я не вижу, где дверь.  
Бен тоже принялся осматриваться.   
— Ты знаешь, кто с нами это сделал?   
— Нет, — покачала она головой. А затем судорожно вздохнула. — Мне правда страшно, Бен.   
— Знаю, Энджи. Я постараюсь придумать, как вытащить нас отсюда.   
Анджела опустила голову.   
— Бен, а что, если мы не сможем выбраться?  
— Даже не думай об этом, Анжела, — выпалил Бен, пошевелив рукой в попытке дотянуться до невесты. Громкое шипение вырвалось из его рта, когда веревка коснулась его кожи.  
— Нет! — выпалила Анджела. — Не двигайся, Бен, ты только навредишь себе.  
Бен покачал головой.  
— Энджи… Я люблю тебя, — она почувствовала, как слезы потекли по ее лицу, понимая, что, кажется, он пришел к тому же выводу, что и она.   
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Бен, — им не выбраться отсюда живыми.   
— Фу! — донесся из глубины комнаты приторно сладкий голос. — Вы двое ужасно отвратительны. Люди и их жалкое подобие любви. Вы все, кажется, думаете, что это будет длиться вечно, но на самом деле это никогда не будет длиться вечно, потому что рано или поздно кто-то придет и разрушит все это.  
— Кто ты? — дрожащим голосом спросила Анжела, глядя на темную фигуру.  
— Все очень просто, — произнесла та, выходя на свет. — Я ваша смерть. Первоначально планировала отправиться за старикашкой, но она так сильно любит вас обоих, да и, честно говоря, вы оба вызываете у меня тошноту своей "неумирающей любовью". Ну, и после сегодняшних событий мне показалось, что пришло просто идеальное время, чтобы разом избавиться от вас обоих.   
— Тебе не сойдет это с рук, — напряженно выпалил Бен.   
На что она только громко рассмеялась.  
— А вот тут как раз таки ты ошибаешься, — подойдя ближе, сообщила она. — К тому моменту, как я закончу, от вас ничего не останется. А вашим друзьям и родственникам останется только горевать, после того как узнают, что я сделала. Они будут мучиться кошмарами, когда узнают правду о том, как вы провели последние мгновения своей жизни.   
— Что мы тебе сделали? — Анжела пыталась отвлечь ее внимание от Бена.   
— Ох, бедная моя, наивная девочка, это все не о вас. Это кое-кто другой, вы просто пешки в моей игре, — она опустилась на колени перед Анжелой. — Меня зовут Виктория. И я собираюсь пытать вас, а затем убить.   
* * *  
Виктория весело рассмеялась, глядя, как тело Анжелы обмякло на стуле. Она повернулась к Бену и широко улыбнулась ему.  
— Столько драматизма. А ведь это лишь небольшая передозировочка, от которой она даже не умрет, — и, закатив глаза, Виктория схватила скальпель. Она покрутила этот острый предмет в руках. — Теперь, Бен, когда я попытала Анжелу, давай прикончим ее, и тогда можно будет заняться тобой.   
— Пожалуйста, — умоляюще произнес Бен, глядя на Анджелу. Крови не было видно, но ведь это явно не означало, что ее не пытали. Большинство костей были раздроблены, на коже большие порезы, и в довершении она страдала от передозировки какого-то наркотика. — Ты можешь отпустить ее? Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, Только, пожалуйста, оставь ее в покое.  
Виктория мрачно усмехнулась.   
— Нет, — просто ответила она и направилась к Анджеле, вертя в руках скальпель. — Я буду оставлять на ее теле порезы, пока ее кровь не перестанет течь.   
— Нет! — закричал Бен, когда Виктория сделала первый порез на запястье Анжелы, и стал дергаться на стуле, пытаясь освободиться, но веревки снова впились в его плоть.   
— Много времени не займет, чтобы полностью истечь кровью, так что давай слегка растянем этот процесс. И правда, давай-ка посмотрим, сколько крови выльется из нее, — с усмешкой предложила она. — Точно, я хочу увидеть, как ее кровь украсит эту комнату.   
Бен снова закричал, когда Виктория сделала еще один надрез на руке Анджелы прямо по вене. Виктория по-девчачьи захихикала, когда кровь залила все вокруг, а затем повернулась к Бену и лукаво улыбнулась ему.   
— А теперь давай пустим кровь по-настоящему, — и с этими словами она вонзила скальпель в шею Анжелы. И с удовольствием наблюдала, как Бен пытался вырваться из пут. И начала громко смеяться, чувствуя, как ее переполняет наслаждение от его страданий. А затем, опустив взгляд, она заметила, что все вокруг было в крови Анжелы. — Ну, она справилась лучше, чем я рассчитывала. Ее кровь украсила и другой конец комнаты, — и, вытерев пальцем кровь со своей руки, облизала его. — Фу, на вкус она не так хороша, как я думала. Хотя, может быть, ты будешь вкуснее. Пришел твой через, так что давай начнем.   
Бен покачал головой.  
— Ты просто монстр, — выпалил он, наблюдая, как она приближается.   
— О, я знаю, — рассмеялась Виктория.   
Бен закричал от боли, когда руками Виктории коснулась его лица. Он никогда не думал, что пощечина может быть настолько болезненной.  
— Ты — психованная сучка, — сплюнул он кровь на пол. — Что, черт возьми, мы тебе сделали?  
— Повторяю, это никогда не было о вас, — сказала Виктория, опустившись на колени перед ним. — Все дело в мести, а вы — пешки в моей маленькой игре и тот самый переломный момент, с которого вся игра начнется по-крупному.   
* * *  
— Ты просто чокнутая, — закричал Бен, когда Виктория разорвала веревки, которые удерживали его на стуле. Он и хотел бы сбежать, но обе сломанные ноги препятствовали таким планам.   
— Я не чокнутая, Бен, я в бешенстве. Нет ничего хуже женщины, которой пренебрегли.   
— Что же произошло? — рассмеялся Бен. — Тебя твой парень бросил? Все только из-за этого? Недостаточно хороша для кого-то?   
Виктория низко зарычала и подошла ближе к Бену.   
— Следи за своим языком.   
— Так в этом все дело! — снова рассмеялся он. — Ты завидуешь! Поэтому и делаешь вот это всё! Все потому что у нас с Анжелой есть то, что тебе даже трудно представить себе! Ты завидуешь, что я люблю ее и она любит меня!  
— У вас было, — поправила Виктория с ухмылкой. — Она мертва, забыл?   
В глазах Бена промелькнула боль, но постарался отогнать ее.   
— Она, может быть, и мертва, но я, по крайней мере, знаю, что она действительно любила меня. А ты настолько жалка, что тебе никто никогда не сможет полюбить, — Виктория дернулась вперед и, схватив Бена за шею, подняла его в воздух, позволив его сломанным ногам безвольно болтаться в воздухе. — У меня отняли моего Джеймса, и я собираюсь отомстить за него, — и швырнула Бена в кирпичную стену. И с наслаждением слушала разносящийся эхом тошнотворный треск, от соприкосновения его тела со стеной.   
Бен с трудом попытался восстановить дыхание. Осмотрев комнату, он сосредоточился на фигуре, которая стала его личным кошмаром последние несколько часов.   
— Отправляйся в ад, — прошептал он между вдохами.   
Виктория присела на корточки перед ним.  
— Я уже там, — прошептала она, а затем вонзила скальпель, который вытянула из Анжелы, прямо в грудь Бену. С силой надавила на него, отчего образовалась глубокая рана. Она засунула в нее руку и с наслаждением наблюдала, как из него уходила жизнь. — Это было довольно весело, Бен, но мне пора двигаться дальше, — и, вытянув руку, поднесла к губам. — Хм, — поднялась она на ноги. — А ты действительно оказался вкуснее, чем девчонка. Если бы я уже не была сыта, то ты бы стал просто отличным ужином.


	4. Алан

Белла сидела в углу комнаты, крепко прижимая колени к груди, и поглядывала в окно. Когда раздался звонок телефона, она так надеялась, что это Джей, но когда оказалось, что это не он, мир буквально рухнул. Вместо него ей звонили родители Анджелы, чтобы сообщить последние новости. Ведь она думала, что Бен и Анджела остались у нее родителей в Форксе, а Анджела сама ей расскажет о помолвке. Но ей открыли глаза на жестокую реальность, в которой оба ее близких друзей были мертвы. Жестоко убиты после пыток, а их убийца все еще разгуливал на свободе. Полиция считала, что Майка убил тот же человек.   
Белла вытерла слезы и тяжело вздохнула. Ей очень хотелось, чтобы их смерти не имели никакого отношения к сверхъестественному, но разум твердил ей, что не нужно быть такой наивной. Она вздрогнула, когда телефон снова зазвонил, но на этот раз она была уже уверена, что это Джей. Единственной проблемой теперь было: хватит ли ей мужества, чтобы ответить. Трясущейся рукой она потянулась за трубкой.   
— Алло.   
— Голубка… — прозвенел голос, к которому она так привыкла за последние месяцы.   
Белла снова посмотрела в окно в надежде увидеть, кто же это наблюдал за ней.   
— Уверена, ты слышал новости.   
— Да, — ничего не выражающим голосом произнес он.   
Слезы снова полились по щекам.  
— Скажи мне, Джей, это ты?   
— Ты правда веришь, что я так поступил бы с тобой? — спросил он в ответ.   
— Довольно трудно судить, учитывая, что я никогда тебя не встречала, — выпалила Белла, вытирая слезы. — Как я могу быть уверена, что это не твой садистский способ заполучить меня целиком и полностью? Сделав мою жизнь ничтожной и одинокой, чтобы мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как умолять тебя обратить меня?   
— Я не настолько жестокий, особенно по отношению к тебе, — просто ответил он.   
— Если ты этого не делал. Если это не ты тот, кто истребляет моих друзей, то тогда ты просто обязан знать, кто это, — произнесла Белла, и краска отхлынула от ее лица. — Полиция считает, что их похитили со стоянки школы, где и обнаружили их машины. Но никто, кроме меня, не знал, что именно там Бен собирался сделать предложение, а ты следишь за мной, а значит, точно знаешь, кто в этом виноват. Ведь он должен также должен был подслушать наш разговор. Так ты знаешь, кто это сделал?  
— Знаю, — просто ответил он.   
— Пожалуйста, — вздохнула Белла. — Мне правда нужно знать, кто это сделал.  
— Ты всего лишь человек, это за пределами твоих возможностей, — произнес Джей. — Не ввязывайся в то, что тебе не по силам.   
— Ненавижу все это, — покачала она головой. — Ненавижу, когда все ведут себя так, как будто точно знают, что лучше для меня. Они были моими друзьями, Джей. Бен. Анджела. Мир вокруг меня буквально разлетается на кусочки, и я заслуживаю знать хотя бы имя той сволочи, что сотворила это! Я должна знать!  
— Голубка, если я назову его, то тебе будет только больнее, — искренне ответил он. — Верь мне, когда я говорю, что защищу тебя, даже от самой себя, если потребуется.   
— Тебе будет только больнее, — повторила за ним Белла, и у нее сразу же что-то щелкнуло. Что может ранить тебя сильнее, чем смерть твоих друзей? Она перевела взгляд на окно. — Они умерли из-за меня, — прошептала она, понимая, что это действительно единственная вещь, которая могла сделать все намного хуже. Понимание, что это твоя вина. — Их пытали из-за меня. Да? Я это сделала. Из-за меня вся эта чертовщина...  
Белла посмотрела в окно и напряглась. Она тут же встала, когда ее осенила другая мысль.   
— Все это началось только после "встречи" с тобой, — она подошла ближе к окну, глазами ища что-нибудь снаружи. — Это все из-за нас с тобой? Я спровоцировала кого-то, кто это сделал, наслаждаясь твоим обществом и вниманием? — она замолчала, так как ответа не последовало. — Ответь мне, Джей.  
— Ей не нравится видеть тебя счастливой, — ответил он просто, стараясь говорить спокойно.  
Белла кивнула.   
— Счастливой... — она снова вытерла глаза, как по ее лицу покатились неожиданные слезы. — Она проделала очень хорошую работу, чтобы сделать меня несчастной.  
— Не позволяй ей этого, — буквально приказал ей он, зная Беллу достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, куда она клонит.  
Белла покачала головой.   
— Все ведь и так ясно, не правда ли? Если мое счастье заставляет людей вокруг меня умирать, тогда я должна принять это решение. Мое счастье или их жизнь… — Белла положила трубку, а затем швырнула сам аппарат об пол, разбив вдребезги. — До свидания, Джей, — тихо сказала она.   
Она задернула шторы и заперла двери. А затем направилась в спальню, заперла окно. И, задернув занавески, забралась в постель. Она не собиралась спать, но, может быть, у нее получится просто утонуть в собственном горе. Это, конечно, облегчило бы ей жизнь.Да и всем вокруг нее.

* * *

Белла крепко сжимала руку Алана, пока они сидели в церкви, ожидая начала службы. Она буквально уставилась на два черных гроба. Изо всех сил старалась не закатить истерику прямо в церкви. Это все ее вина. Она потеряла лучших друзей только потому, что решила быть счастливой. И все же она продолжала постоянно оглядываться через плечо в надежде почувствовать знакомый взгляд Джея. Но, увы, ничего, кроме ноющей боли в груди, которую она уже когда-то чувствовала, не было.   
— Белла Мари, — прошептал Алан, вытаскивая Беллу из пучины ее мыслей. — Тебя зовут.   
Белла перевела взгляд на подиум и заметила, что мать Бена смотрит на ее. Она поднялась и осторожно, надеясь не упасть, проследовала к микрофону. Она обняла его маму, прежде чем взять слово.   
— Здравствуйте, — тихо произнесла она. — Если вы знали Бена и Анджелу, то, вероятно, знаете и меня, но если нет, то меня зовут Белла Свон. Я только в старших классах перевелась в школу в Форксе, и с самого первого дня Анджела стала моей лучшей подругой, а когда она стала встречаться с Беном, то и он стал моим другом. Есть не так много вещей, которые я могу рассказать, из тех, что вы еще не слышали тут. Так что я расскажу вам короткую историю, которая поможет вам понять, что двое моих лучших друзей были самыми лучшими людьми на всем белом свете, — и, глубоко вздохнув, Белла буквально на мгновение прикрыла глаза. — Я только что переехала в свою квартиру, и Бен с Энджи вызвались помочь мне все обустроить. Анджела, конечно, сразу же занялась оформлением, а Бен решил, что он более чем способен установить всю мою технику. И предложил повесить телевизор на стену, потому что это круто и удобно. Я согласилась, поэтому позволила ему делать свою работу и пошла помогать Анджеле. Несколько часов спустя нас начала напрягать тишина, стоявшая в гостиной. Ну мы из любопытства отправились проверить, как там Бен. К моему удивлению, он повесил на то место большой портрет слона, картину, которую купил у моего нового соседа напротив. Поначалу нам это не показалось подозрительным, Бен от природы был добрым человеком, поэтому подобный жест внимания не показался странным. Позже вечером другой мой сосед ударил чем-то о стену, отчего она задрожала, и картина слегка сдвинулась, — Белла улыбнулась воспоминаниям. — И там показался край очень большой дыры. Оказалось, что Бен недооценил свою силу, и когда он вбивал что-то в стену, то отломил кусочек, и это привело к тому, что отвалился большой кусок стены. Он планировал купить все необходимое для ремонта, чтобы залепить дырку в тот день, когда у меня не будет занятий. Энджи, естественно, решила, что мы сможем сделать это сами, но само собой разумеется, все пошло не так, как планировалось. Теперь эта дыра покрыта слоями всего, что, как мы думали, могло ее исправить. До сих пор в моей гостиной висит картина со слоном, чтобы скрыть это безобразие. Ни для кого не секрет, что я не получу свой депозит обратно, — Белла глубоко вздохнула. — Бен и Анджела были потрясающими людьми в мире. Таких, как они, никогда не будет. Они всегда были и будут моим определением истинной любви. Я не знаю, как буду жить без них, они были моими лучшими друзьями, и я чувствую, что потеряла часть себя. Наверное, все, что я хочу сказать, это то, что я люблю их обоих и никогда не пойму, почему это произошло. Простите.   
Белла быстро спустилась по ступенькам и направилась к выходу из церкви. Прижав руки к груди, она попыталась успокоить дыхание. Слезы катились по щекам, и, не выдержав напряжения, она упала на колени. Они были ее друзьями, как она посмела прийти сюда, когда она причина тому, что они мертвы.   
Белла дернулась, почувствовав руку на плече. Повернув голову, она вздохнула облегченно, когда поняла, что это Алан.  
— Ал…  
— Пойдем, Белла Мари, отвезем тебя домой, — помогая ей подняться, произнес он. — Тебе нужно поесть, не хочу, чтобы ты заболела.   
Белла молча кивнула и позволила Алану увести себя. Всю дорогу она просто смотрела в окно, пока Алан вез ее домой, поскольку она отказывалась пользоваться машиной, что подарил Джей с момента их последнего разговора. Она просто соврала и сказала, что с ней какие-то проблемы, а больше ничего и не требовалось.   
— Давай, Белла Мари, зайдем домой, — заглушив машину возле ее дома, произнес Алан.   
— Я даже не дождалась самих похорон, — прошептала Белла. — Какой же я друг после этого, если не смогла проводить друзей в последний путь?   
— Ты хороший друг, — вздохнул Алан. — Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы показать, что тебе больно, Белла Мари, это просто показывает, что ты человек.  
— Иногда я думаю, что быть человеком — моя самая большая слабость, — пробормотала Белла, следуя за Аланом внутрь.  
— Это будет слабость, если ты позволяешь ей быть, — произнес Алан, забирая у нее ключ и открывая дверь квартиры. Он помог ей зайти внутрь и убедился, что дверь заперта.  
— Ал, — тихо начала Белла. — Что мне теперь делать? Я потеряла своих друзей, свою семью.  
— Жизнь продолжается, и ты тоже должна продолжать жить, — помогая ей лечь на диван, произнес Алан. Он взял плед и накрыл ее.   
— Но я не могу вести себя так, будто ничего этого никогда не было, — с горечью ответила Белла, вытирая глаза. — Я знаю, что сейчас выгляжу жалко и что мое отвращение к себе, вероятно, действует тебе на нервы, но это было слишком для меня, Ал.  
Алан сел рядом с ней и грустно улыбнулся.  
Это слишком для многих, но если кто-то и может справиться с этим, так это ты. Ты гораздо сильнее, чем думаешь, и я более чем уверен, что ты справишься со всем, что попадется тебе на пути.  
— Думаю, на этот раз все может быть по-другому, Ал.  
— Я знаю, о чем говорю, — покачал головой Алан. — чем старше ты, тем мудрее становишься.  
Белла легонько рассмеялась.   
— Полагаю, с годами я должна уже доверять тому, что ты говоришь.

* * *

Белла вздохнула и достала ключ из тайника от квартиры Алана. Зайдя в квартиру, она решила, что он, вероятно, проспал.. Она поставила печенье на стойку.   
— Ал, — позвала она, направляясь в его спальню. Белла замерла, когда вышла по гостиной и покачала головой, в надежде, что ей просто показалось. И с этой мантрой она вернулась в гостиную. Ее сердце буквально остановилось на мгновение, когда поняла, что это все правда. Ее руки затряслись, когда она увидела Алана лежащим на полу. Она тут же бросилась к нему, падая перед ним на колени.  
— Ал. Ал. Нет, Алан! — шептала она, замечая на его теле синяки и порезы. Дрожащими руками, она начала прощупывать пульс. Он был — слабый, но был. Тут же она потянулась к телефону и набрала 911. Назвала всю необходимую информацию и адрес: — Да, пульс есть, но очень слабый. Пожалуйста, поторопитесь.  
— Не переживайте, мэм, — произнесла оператор. — Скорая уже в пути. Оставайтесь, пожалуйста, на линии на случай, если что-то изменится.   
Белла кивнула и уже было собиралась ответить, как ее кто-то резко потянул назад за волосы и бросил через всю комнату. Ее крик был слышен даже на том конце провода, что сразу же насторожило женщину на том конце провода. Белла потерла гудящий затылок. В глазах плавал туман, и она почувствовала, как что-то теплое стекает по ее шее.  
— Это так мило с твоей стороны — думать, что ты можешь спасти его, — ответила Виктория, сделав шаг и раздавив телефон ногой.  
— Вик... — пробормотала Белла, теряя силы. — Пожалуйста.  
Злобный смех Виктории разнесся по комнате.   
— Как же это жалко, что ты уже умоляешь сохранить тебе жизнь.  
Белла покачала головой.  
— Алан. Пожалуйста. Только не он, — на что Виктория только рассмеялась.  
— Он все равно умрет, хотя старик продержался дольше, чем я ожидала.  
Виктория подошла к Белле и опустилась перед ней на колени.   
— Я хочу побыть с тобой наедине. Только ты и я. Мне надоело убивать всех твоих друзей и семью, пришло твое время.  
Белла покачала головой.  
— Почему?  
— Ты забрала у меня то, что я любила больше всего, и я сделала то же самое с тобой! — прошипела Виктория, схватив Беллу за шею и перекрывая возможность дышать. — Я заставлю тебя страдать так, как ты заставила меня. 


	5. Мой тайный поклонник

Я внезапно остановил свой бег, приложив ладонь к груди. Резкая боль в груди тут же дала мне понять, что с моей голубкой что-то случилось. Такую боль я еще никогда не испытывал. Осмотревшись, я понял, что нахожусь где-то на полпути к Флориде, и если развернусь прямо сейчас, то есть шанс успеть в Сиэттл до того, как ее запах исчезнет.   
И тут я припустил обратно. По пути где-то придется перекусить, уже слишком много времени я без крови. А моей Белле я не смогу помочь, если буду недостаточно сильным, чтобы защитить ее.   
Моей ужаснейшей ошибкой было позволить Виктории остаться в живых, да еще и так долго. Нужно было это сделать с самого начала. Или хотя бы когда понял, что Белла — моя. Я не должен был позволять всему этому зайти так далеко. И это навсегда останется моей величайшей ошибкой.   
Я понял, что Виктория в Сиэтле, как только пропал этот парнишка, Ньютон. И был слишком глуп, оставаясь рядом с Беллой, вместо того, чтобы отправиться за Вики и разорвать ее на кусочки. Слишком легко поверил в то, что она окончательно ушла, когда в течение нескольких недель от нее не было ни звука.   
И в тот момент, когда друзья Беллы в день своей помолвки не позвонили с ней, я понял, что Виктория не исчезла. Понимал, что она творит и что все это лишь для того, чтобы сделать Беллу несчастной. И мне претило осознавать, насколько же хорошо ей это удалось. Но хуже всего было то, что Белла больше не хотела меня знать. Ее глаза в тот момент, когда она поняла, что от ее счастья зависят жизни людей, были громче тысячи слов. И я знал, что масла в огонь ярости Виктории подливала не столько сама Белла, а сколько ее способность быть счастливой.   
Хотя, по правде, это была моя вина. Как бы мне ни льстил тот факт, что я могу сделать ее счастливой, я понимал, что это доведет Викторию до ручки. Я должен был довериться своим инстинктам, знал же, что отвлекаться нельзя. Я бы не прожил так долго, если бы позволял чему-то отвлекать меня. Кажется, Белла действительно все изменила.   
Белла.   
Я начал бежать быстрее только от мысли о ней. Надеюсь, что Виктория не убьет ее сразу же. Однозначно, она решит сначала пытать Беллу, но я предпочту именно это, нежели она убьет ее. Это последняя вещь, которую я бы хотел: чтобы она ушла раз и навсегда. А если она окажется на волоске от смерти, то есть шанс обратить ее.

* * *

Я остановился в паре минут от Сиэтла, поскольку нужно было перекусить и желательно сделать это быстро. Так что без лишних церемоний и времени на выбор подходящей жертвы я направился к ближайшему бару, у которого обнаружился мужчина, разговаривающий по телефону. Жалкое создание. Врал своей жене о том, где находился. Некоторые люди, кажется, потеряли всякое представление о том, что такое быть верным на самом деле. Я шагнул вперед и выхватил телефон у него из рук.  
Мужчина попытался что-то сделать, но это была пустая трата энергии. Мои зубы впились в его шею еще до того, как он успел даже слово вымолвить. Его кровь на вкус была просто ужасна, определенно он не только пил в этом баре. Слишком много химикатов плескалось в его крови, а это значило, что он точно недавно принимал какие-то наркотики.   
Я разорвал его тело в клочья и закинул в мусорный контейнер. В ближайшее время его точно не найдут. Я решил немного подождать, пока не появится еще один человек. Сегодня мне точно понадобится не один. Как минимум три.   
Мне не пришлось долго ждать: две спотыкающиеся девушки вышли через черный ход. Очевидно, они были пьяны, и по тому, как я не чувствовал в них ни малейшего намека на страх, слишком пьяны, чтобы почувствовать, что в переулке рядом с ними есть я.   
Сделав шаг вперед, я с легкостью свернул шею одной из них, а второй закрыл рот рукой прежде, чем она даже подумала закричать. Я быстро укусил ее, и теплая кровь потекла мне в рот. Быстро осушив ее, бросил ее тело на землю, прежде чем приступить ко второй.   
Ее кровь уже начала остывать, но все же успела выполнить то, для чего она предназначена. Тело упало наземь рядом со вторым. Я вытер рот рукой, понимая, что испачкался, но времени на приведение себя в порядок решительно не было.   
Перед тем, как закинуть тела девушек в мусорный бак, я проверил их сумочки. К счастью для меня, одна из них оказалась курильщицей, а потому нашлась и зажигалка. Я поджег тело и отошел назад, но прежде чем я успел забросить второе тело и уйти, задняя дверь открылась и оттуда вышел человек. Судя по небольшому уровню алкоголя и бейджику, это был один из сотрудников бара. Я быстро свернул ему шею и осушил его. Не пропадать же добру.   
Его кровь оказалась более питательной, поскольку была чистой. Я разорвал его на части и забросил к остальным. Забросав их сверху мусором, позволив всему этому воспламениться, в надежде, что никто не поймет, в чем дело, пока не станет слишком поздно.   
И я снова принялся бежать. На охоту я потратил гораздо больше времени, чем ожидал. Так что теперь придется нагонять.

* * *

Я добрался до Сиэтла, и все, казалось, было и тихо и спокойно, но мне следовало быть начеку. Просто необходимо найти хотя бы отголосок ее запаха, чтобы он привел меня к ней. Можно было начать с ее квартиры, но поскольку она все еще в трауре, то единственным человеком, который у нее остался, был тот старик. Она могла быть у него или же, если мои догадки насчет поведения Виктории верны, то его она тоже убила.   
Я подбежал к его дому и ухмыльнулся, понимая, что не ошибся и она была здесь. Как бы это ни казалось удачной находкой, но ужаснее было понимать, что ушла-то она однозначно не одна. Ее запах был слабым и перекрывался запахами десятков людей, которые входили и выходили из здания. Я хотел войти, но не мог рисковать. Здесь было слишком много людей, очевидно, что-то произошло. Если бы мне было позволено высказать свою догадку, то очевидно, что Виктория стала небрежна и позволила своим эмоциям взять верх.  
Я последовал за слабыми запахами Беллы и Виктории. Очевидно, что Виктория изо всех сил старалась скрыть их запах, но все же была слишком нетерпелива. Я остановился, принюхиваясь буквально всем телом. Аромат был слабый, но я все-таки его уловил. Не останавливаясь, я шел, пока он не привел меня к небольшой красной точке на тротуаре. Присев на корточки, я провел по ней пальцем. Она уже подсохла, но, присмотревшись, я увидел впереди след. И снова Виктория оказалась слишком нетерпеливой, чтобы заметить, что Белла истекает кровью.  
Мысль о том, что Белла ранена, окрасила все красной пеленой, но я должен был остаться спокойным, чтобы собраться и сделать все правильно. Так что, поднявшись, я последовал по следам крови. Через пару миль он исчез, но зато их ароматы стали ярче, учитывая, что людей в округе не было.   
Пытаясь сохранить голову свежей, я проследовал вперед. Последнее, что мне нужно было, так это позволить внутреннему монстру вырваться на свободу. Если же я собирался убить Викторию, нужно было сделать это медленно, чтобы она помучилась за все то, что пережила моя голубка.   
Я остановился у заброшенного здания и напряг свой слух, чтобы узнать, что же там происходит внутри.   
— Сопротивляйся! — кричала Виктория.   
Я услышал, как что-то звякнуло о металл. Изменившийся порыв ветра донес до меня аромат свежей крови. Крови Беллы. Я буквально чувствовал ее боль, но она молчала.   
— Почему ты не кричишь? — верещала Виктория.   
— Иди в задницу, — крикнула ей в ответ Белла. И я не мог не почувствовать прилив гордости от ее слов.   
Я двигался быстро и тихо: не хотелось оповещать Викторию до того, как станет слишком поздно ей сбежать. Я вошел в здание, по мере приближения к Белле ее эмоции чувствовались все четче и сильнее. Она была напугана, но боль превозмогала над страхом.   
Учитывая, что я мог чувствовать запах ее крови, то смело мог и сказать, что она была везде, так что шансов выжить, если я как можно скорее не вмешаюсь, у нее почти нулевые.   
Войдя в комнату, я заметил, что Виктория собиралась снова пырнуть ее ножом. Я подался вперед и перехватил руку Вики, тем самым останавливая ее.   
— Достаточно, Виктория, — сказал я; мой голос прозвучал жестче, чем я рассчитывал.   
— Я знала, — рассмеялась вампирша, — что ты рано или поздно покажешься, — она вырвала руку из моего захвата и бросила нож на пол. — Я ждала тебя, — и она подняла руку, чтобы провести пальчиками по моему лицу, но я снова перехватил ее прежде, чем она смогла меня коснуться.   
— Я сказал достаточно, Виктория. Ты зашла слишком далеко, — ответил ей я, убирая ее руку от себя подальше. — Я приказал тебе оставаться от нее подальше. Ты должна была меня слушаться.   
Виктория отошла и ухмыльнулась.  
— Она просто жалкая человечишка. Как только она умрет, ты осознаешь, насколько бесполезной она была.   
Я усмехнулся, Виктория оказалась более чокнутой, чем только можно было представить.   
— Я дал тебе четкие указания, Виктория. И ты зашла чересчур далеко. Я не могу позволить тебе продолжать это, — и бросив взгляд на Беллу, я почувствовал, как начал злиться. — Я убью тебя за то, что ты с ней сделала.   
Виктория уставилась на меня, а затем прорычала:   
— Она всего лишь человек!   
— Она — моя! — выкрикнул я в ответ, делая шаг вперед. — Ты прекрасно знала о последствиях, Виктория. А теперь будь готова поплатиться за все.   
— Ты не убьешь меня, — сказала она, но в них не чувствовалось прежней уверенности, что лишний раз показало мне, что даже она себе не верит.   
Я наклонил голову; Виктория действительно выглядела жалкой, когда я присмотрелся к ней.   
— Я бы с радостью просто убил тебя за все, что ты сделала ей. Ты была слишком глупа, решив, что я не буду мстить за Беллу, — и, дотянувшись до ее горла, я крепко сжал его. — Прежде, чем я убью тебя, я заставлю тебя страдать.   
Виктория покачала головой, она была единственная, кто знала о моем даре и понимала, что пытать ее я буду самым жесточайшим из всех возможных образов. Я коснулся ее своим даром, и когда отпустил ее горло, она упала на пол. Ее тело напряглось, и я сразу же понял, что мой дар взял над ней верх.   
Я подошел к Белле и опустился перед ней на колени. Она потеряли много крови, но все еще была жива.   
— Голубка, — позвал я ее тихонько, пытаясь добиться от нее реакции.   
Она слегка двинулась, и я заметил, что она пыталась проморгаться, и вскоре ее глаза слегка приоткрылись. Трясущейся рукой она прикоснулась к моему лицу.  
— Джеймс, — мягко произнесла она, и ее голос был именно тем, что мне нужно было услышать.   
— Я отнесу тебя в какое-нибудь безопасное место, — тихо ответил я, не желая пугать ее.   
— Почему? — спросила она, и я чувствовал, как она с трудом борется, чтобы оставаться в сознании.   
— Не задавай много вопросов, голубка, — просто ответил я.   
Поднявшись, я поцеловал ее в макушку. А затем повернулся и подошел к телу Виктории. Обхватив ее голову руками, легким движением оторвал ее. И затем принялся планомерно разрывать ее на части. Воспользовавшись сохранившейся зажигалкой, я поджег ее тело.   
И сразу же вернулся к Белле, осторожно поднимая ее на руки. Я бежал со всех ног, понимая, что из этой ситуации всего два выхода: добраться вовремя до больницы, чтобы попытаться спасти ее по-человечески, или же обратить ее. И это решение нужно было принимать как можно скорее, поскольку рисковать потерять ее навсегда я не собирался ни за что. 


End file.
